Take Three?
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Sequel to Take Two? Cori's been forced into another Whiskas ad and finds himself with two familiar faces...what Tugger incident has left one so traumatised and what will happen with the notourious Macavity! Humor, better than it sounds I swear!


This is the sequel to Take Two?...it contains some nip, a weird, affectionate Macavity…and a traumatised Munkustrap (I explain why he's so traumatised later down…but its to do with an incident with Tugger!) And a slightly insane Coricopat.

I don't own Cats…unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cori yawned and stretched before he collapsed against Tantomile's side.

"Cori?" Tantomile murmured.

"Mm?"

"Get your fat butt off of me right now!" Cori grinned and snuggled against her side.

"Nope," He laughed.

_SMACK!_

"Ow, Tanti!" Cori whined, sitting up and rubbing his nose. Tantomile smirked smugly and yawned. Cori settled down beside her instead, muttering to himself.

"Oh, Yang!" Cori's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, what now?" He muttered as his 'pet' name was sung again. Lisa and Michael, his humans, came walking into the room. Tantomile just growled and rolled over.

"You get to do another ad," Tantomile gave a snort of laughter.

"Oh…kill me now,"

"Alright,"

"I was kidding," Cori shot at his sister. She smirked.

"I wasn't," Cori rolled his eyes as he was set back on the floor. Cori picked up his tail in his mouth again as the humans walked off.

"Why, oh why are you chewing your tail again?" Tantomile asked. Cori shrugged, thinking as he chewed his tail.

The last time he went wasn't so bad…he'd learnt a lot about a fellow cat. Cori grinned at the thought.

Haha…Jaffa…it still cracked him up.

Cori stretched and walked from the room, rubbing against Lisa's leg before settling down on the couch, dozing off.

"Yang!" Cori opened his eyes tiredly. Lisa picked him up from the couch.

"Ohhh," Cori groaned as he was carried to the carrier and placed inside. Cori slumped on the cushioned floor, yawning largely as he closed his eyes.

"Have fun, Cori," Tantomile called to him teasingly.

"Shush you," Cori muttered, before dozing off.

He woke up when the carrier was placed, none too gently, on a table top. Cori blearily looked around the room. It was filled with large humans, cameras and a lot of lights.

Ah, just like last time.

Cori stuck his nose out in between the gaps of the bars, sniffing around. He heard a laugh before a finger reached in, stroking the top of his nose. Cori sneezed and the hand was quickly withdrawn with a disgusted noise. Cori grinned slyly before placing his nose back against the bars, sniffing. He tried to get a look as two carriers were placed beside him.

"Not this again," Cori grinned.

"Macavity," Cori laughed. Macavity's face appeared in the doorway of his carrier.

"Oh…it's you," Macavity said, a little surprised.

"Wait…Macavity and Cori?" Macavity and Cori looked at the third carrier.

"Munkustrap!" Cori laughed, pointing at the Jellicle Protector as his face suddenly appeared.

"Oh great…it's my little brother," Macavity drawled boredly. Munkustrap hissed at him.

"Play nice," Cori grinned, rubbing against the side of his carrier to get an itch. Munkustrap looked at Cori, who seemed totally at ease.

"You've done this before?" Munkustrap asked, surprised. "With Macavity?"

"Yup," Cori answered, yawning. Cori grinned suddenly.

"Hey, Munk,"

"Yeah?"

"Macavity's only with his humans because he likes back scratches,"

"Shut up, no claws," Cori pouted.

"Low blow, Jaffa, low blow,"

Munkustrap looked between the two carriers, dumbfounded.

"Um," Munkustrap said before retreating to the back of his carrier, trying to escape the weirdness.

It didn't help when the humans pulled the three cats out of the carriers and placed them on the table. Cori wandered over and sat beside Munkustrap before picking up his tail in his mouth. Munkustrap stared at him before looking at Macavity, who was staring at him.

"Hm," Cori looked up at the human who was staring down at him. Cori dropped his tail and looked at the human.

"Baths…and brushes, for all of them," Cori, Macavity and Munkustrap all groaned in unison as they were picked up and carried to the separate baths. They were all deposited into one each and shampoo was tipped into their fur.

"Nooo!" Munkustrap whined, reaching for the edge of the tub. Cori just sat, letting the humans get this bathing thing over and done with. Macavity was growling and hissing but he kept still.

Cori was deposited on the towel beside his bath before he was towel dried. He purred as the towel rubbed against his sides.

"House-cat," Macavity coughed.

"Mange," Cori coughed back, grinning. Munkustrap just stared at them both, shocked, as water was tipped over his back and he was lifted from the bath and set on a towel. Cori rolled over as his stomach was brushed. Macavity just sat there, giving deadly looks to the one brushing him. Munkustrap was squirming uncomfortably.

They were set on the floor when they were done.

Cori stretched, his butt in the air. Macavity pushed him over as he walked past. Cori just rolled over onto his back, paws in the air.

"I think that cat has a few screws loose," Cori looked at the humans who were looking at him. Munkustrap smiled slightly as Cori rolled his eyes.

"I think he's adorable!"

"Oh no," Cori whimpered as he was picked up by a larger female human who squeezed him tightly to her large chest.

"…help," Cori gasped as the air was squeezed from him. Munkustrap just shook his head as Macavity rolled his eyes. Cori was put back on the floor. He looked at them from where he was perched, his back slightly arched and his fur dishevelled.

"That's a look," Munkustrap smirked. Macavity snorted. Cori groomed his fur down and stretched out on the floor. Macavity sat and looked around. Munkustrap was staring at Macavity, weary.

"He's not going to do anything, Munkus," Cori yawned, not opening his eyes.

"Hm?"

"If he hurts one of us…he can get put down," Cori opened an eye before closing it again.

"You're starting to tempt me though, Cori," Macavity growled. Cori opened his eyes and looked at Macavity.

"Aw, I thought we were friends, Jaffa,"

"That's it, you're gone!" Cori leapt out of the way as Macavity lunged at him. Cori ran through the startled humans legs as Macavity chased after him, snarling.

"Muuuunnnkkkusssss!" Munkustrap watched Macavity gain on Cori. Cori ran behind Munkustrap and Munkustrap put his foot out, tripping Macavity. Macavity turned on Munkustrap, who raised an eyebrow and smirked. Macavity stalked over to Munkustrap. Cori looked back at Macavity, who just growled and slumped on the floor, growling. Cori walked over and sat beside Munkustrap, looking wearily at Macavity.

"Okay!" The three cats were picked up and set on the table, with three bowls set in front of them. A small human girl walked past with a massive bag, filling up the bowls…and overfilling them. Munkustrap, Cori and Macavity exchanged looks.

That part of the ad went…okay.

The next part, which required them playing, and acting cute…and the occasional trick from Munkustrap (which he hated), went badly. Macavity just sat, his back turned to the others. Cori chewed on his tail nervously and Munkustrap didn't want to do those damn tricks that his humans had supposedly taught him.

The three were put in a cage together for the night. Munkustrap sat beside Cori, who was watching the flicking of his own tail.

"I'm bored," Cori whined. Munkustrap pushed Cori over.

"Hey!"

"Nice," Macavity smirked from where he was lying down. Cori stuck his tongue out at Macavity, who rolled his eyes. Munkustrap watched this, mystified.

"So, Jaffa…"

"Call me that again and I'm going to rip your tongue out,"

"Jaffa?" Munkustrap asked, hiding a smile.

"It's what his humans call him," Cori answered. "The ones he only has because he has a thing for back scratches."

"No claws…shut up," Macavity growled.

"No claws?" Munkustrap asked, confused.

"Idiot over there has no claws…his old humans had them removed," Munkustrap watched as Cori hid his paws under his arms.

"You know what," Cori said a few moments later.

"What?"

"Munkustrap knows our secrets…what about you?" Cori asked, looking at Munkustrap.

"Wait…what?" Munkustrap asked, shrinking back.

"Macavity likes back scratches, I have no claws…what's your secret?" Cori asked. Munkustrap gave a small look, before looking away.

"Macavity already knows," Munkustrap mumbled. A grin appeared on Macavity's lips.

"Wait, what is it?" Cori asked.

"Munkustrap has a weak spot," Macavity laughed. "Wow, I haven't thought about that in years!"

"Shut up," Munkustrap muttered.

"What weak spot?" Cori asked, getting annoyed that he was being left out of this.

"This," Macavity laughed and leapt onto Munkustrap, who fought to get him off, and started rubbing just below his right shoulder. Munkustrap fell flat onto his stomach, purring weakly.

"That's the weak spot," Macavity smirked, kneading his paw in to get a deeper and louder purr. Cori watched as Munkustrap's eyes slid shut before he managed to open them.

"I hate you," Munkustrap managed to get out through his paws.

"Aw, I love you too, little brother," Macavity laughed, pushing his paw in deeper.

"Stop," Munkustrap whined, his eyes slipping shut once more. Macavity took his paw away. Munkustrap yawned tiredly.

"That wasn't fair," Munkustrap said tiredly. Macavity smirked. Cori smiled cheekily and leapt onto Macavity, pushing his paws into Macavity's back and pulling them down. A loud purr echoed from Macavity's chest.

"Huh, would you look at that?" Cori smiled, repeating the gesture. "Macavity does like back scratches,"

Cori got off Macavity and lay in between him and Munkustrap. Silence fell between them.

"Hey, Munkus," Cori grinned suddenly.

"Yes?" Munkustrap asked tiredly.

"Remember Tugger last week?"

"Oh, Bast, don't remind me," Munkustrap groaned. "I'm never ever going to be able to live that down,"

"Ha," Cori snorted.

"What happened?" Macavity asked, tilting his head in interest.

"Tugger…got a little drunk on Skimble's scotch," Munkustrap said slowly.

"Oh no…what did our little brother do now?" Macavity groaned.

"Have you heard the human song…Stupid Girls, I think it was?"

"Yes…my little human likes that singer a lot," Macavity answered. Cori snorted and both Munkustrap and Macavity looked at him.

"Sorry," Cori murmured.

"Well…he got drunk and came out in the yard, singing that," Macavity laughed.

"Now that I have to see," Macavity laughed.

"Yes…well, Jenny and Jelly were scandalised, I was frozen and then he spotted me and decided to drag me into it," Cori put his paw over his mouth, trying to stifle the laughter.

"What happened?"

"Tugger had found a doll's dress…"

"Oh no,"

"Yes…and decided to force me into it and parade me around while singing that," Munkustrap shuddered and put his paws over his eyes.

"I still haven't lived it down,"

"Alonzo bursts out laughing every time he looks at Munkustrap," Cori laughed. Munkustrap lunged at Cori, tussling with him while Macavity decided to examine a toy mouse in the corner. This went on for about five-ten minutes until,

"Oooh," Munkustrap and Cori froze and looked over, seeing Macavity sniffing the mouse quite happily. Macavity looked back at them, with a lopsided grin.

"Oh…no," Munkustrap breathed slowly. "Please tell me that wasn't a cat-nip mouse," Macavity nodded happily. Munkustrap quickly back away. Cori rolled onto his stomach, looking confused.

"Aw, there's my friend," Macavity grinned, stumbling over to Cori. "No claws," Macavity pulled Cori into his arms, hugging him tightly.

'Um…Munkus?" Cori gasped as Macavity squeezed the air out of him. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Nah-uh," Munkustrap said. "I'm not helping…I had enough of that when I was younger," Macavity planted a large lick against Cori's cheek, which pulled the side of his face up with Macavity's tongue.

"Eww," Cori whined. Munkustrap snorted with laughter. Macavity's head swung around and he caught sight of Munkustrap, who went silent, his eyes growing.

"Oh no,"

"Munky!" Macavity let go of Munkustrap and stumbled over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Ha!" Cori laughed. "And that is what the humans call karma!"

"Shut up!" Munkustrap hissed as Macavity cooed and snuggled against him.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just give him nip all the time?" Cori asked. "Make Macavity less violent and more…cuddly?"

"I think I prefer the violent one," Munkustrap said, tilting his head away as Macavity nuzzled at him, smiling…which looked quite creepy.

Macavity let go of Munkustrap a little while later and stumbled over, falling over and landing on Cori. Cori squeaked as Macavity fell over his middle.

"Get off!" Cori wriggled desperately. He was greeted with the sound of a loud snore.

"Great," Cori groaned, still trying to squirm his way out. Munkustrap lay beside them.

"It's no use," Munkustrap yawned. "He's dead weight when he's unconscious," Cori groaned and decided to doze off.

The next morning, they were all pulled out of the cage and set back on the floor.

"Why does my head hurt?" Macavity asked, blinking heavily.

"You discovered a nip mouse," Munkustrap yawned.

"Oh…" Macavity said slowly and shrugged.

"Can we just get this over with?" Cori asked tiredly. "I want to go home and actually sleep," He glared in Macavity's direction. Macavity looked confused as Munkustrap snorted.

"What?"

"You fell asleep on him," Munkustrap laughed, pouncing around as the cameras rolled. Cori tackled Macavity before getting up and leaping at Munkustrap.

They were put back into their carriers and waited for their humans to get them.

"Hey, Munk," Macavity called.

"What?"

"I have a new name for you,"

"Oh…please no,"

"What's wrong, Dolly?"

"Oh shut up, Jaffa!"

"Hehe,"

"Shut up, No Claws!" Macavity and Munkustrap both snapped.

"Sheesh, no need to get moody,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hmm, I didn't know how to end it, so I left it there…

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
